


Name Calling

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Mabel sniffled, the warm embrace of Sweater Town having brought her back up a bit. She didn’t know how long she’d cried for, but she was grateful to her younger self for coming up with this idea. The constriction of the soft fabric was like a comforting hug while the dimming of light meant it couldn’t assault eyes sore from tears.

Not that there was much light in her room, just her shooting star nightlight. The sun had already gone down by the time she arrived home and she hadn’t really felt like cutting the light on. She had merely chucked her backpack to the side, crawled to the corner where her bed met the wall, and retreated into her safe space.

A quiet rapping came from her window. A strong one, a pause, then two light knocks. Dipper had come up with a number of different patterns and while she had originally thought it a little stupidly complex, she appreciated it now. He was worried and asking if she wanted to talk.

Mabel wasn’t entirely sure how to answer. She emerged from Sweater Town but remained on her bed while she thought on it. She kinda didn’t feel like talking to anyone right now. But then again, she had come out of Sweater Town just to think about this. Maybe subconsciously she did want to talk.

She wasn’t really in the mood to debate with herself though so she decided to just go with it. She rapped her bedside table loud enough to convey the “Come in” code through the window. A *shunk* followed and Dipper stepped in, closing the window behind him.

Mabel didn’t look at him. She felt like seeing another person would just make her feel like crap again. She was a bit happier about his presence though, so she patted next to her. He sat down and she allowed him to pull her to his body with an arm over the shoulder.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go see Doctor Normal this weekend,” Dipper started, “I know it’s not your type of movie but-” He was cut off by Mabel pinching his arm.

She appreciated what he was trying to do. Talking about something else to take her mind off things. He probably assumed she wasn’t in a mood to talk. Now that he was here though, she suddenly felt like bringing up what was bothering her.

“They called me a slut,” Mabel said, “I know it’s not the first time they have, but it’s the first time I actually heard it myself. I could ignore it before, but, I just…to hear it…” Mabel felt the tears returning. “I mean, I haven’t even done anything more than kiss a boy and they’re calling me that? Yeah, I can be kinda boy crazy but I’m not fucking them on the first date! I don’t even let them touch my boobs! Chad tried that on our fourth date and I broke up with him two days later!”

She tried to breath in through her nose, but choked on the mucus. With a cough, she momentarily pulled out of Dippers grasp to grab a tissue from her bedside table and blow her nose. She chucked it at the waste bin, not caring if it missed, and leaned back into him.

“Is that what people think about me? ‘Durr hurr, you want an easy lay, go find Mabel Pines.’ Is that why these boys are going out with me? Should I even try dating again?” Mabel sighed deeply, wondering what else people said about her behind her back.

“Hey,” Dipper said, squeezing her shoulder, “This isn’t the Mabes I know.” Mabel looked up to see him smiling at her, though his eyes still showed a hint of worry.

“Mabes wouldn’t care what other people say about her because she knows that sometimes people are just jerks. And she knows that she’s a good person even if she might do things other people don’t like. How is dating guys a bad thing anyways? As I recall, most of THEM broke up with YOU because they couldn’t handle your awesomeness.”

Mabel felt better hearing that, but frowned at his next words, “I can understand where they’re coming from though.” Dipper eyed her, clearly noting her expression, “NOT that I agree with it. I see why they might call you a….slut…,” Dipper seemed uncomfortable saying it but composed himself, “but it’s just because they don’t _want_ to understand you.”

Dipper turned towards her, holding her shoulders, leaning his forehead onto hers and staring her in the eyes. “They don’t get why Mabel’s Mabel and that’s _their_ problem. They can say whatever they want but that doesn’t make it true. If you just keep being Mabel, people will see through their lies. Because Mabel is a wonderful, kind and happy girl who sometimes makes mistakes like everyone else. She’s not perfect, but she’s perfectly Mabel and people will like that girl more than one who talks behind others backs.”

Dipper pulled back, blushing pretty hard. “And I know you aren’t totally happy with that last bit, since I implied you think that girl’s a bitch.”

“Nah, she’s totally a bitch. Not even the good kind, like Pacifica,” Mabel said with a grin.

Mabel hugged him, glad she had decided to let him in. He was the only one who could cheer her up even when she wanted to be alone. How this child was single was a mystery to her.

Heh, mystery about the mystery nerd. He was like the opposite of her on the romance issue. So few relationships compared to her many-

Aaaaand back to square one. Mabel grimaced at the tug she felt in her heart at the thought of returning to school. It was one thing to hear Dipper say those things and another to keep them in mind around people she knew were thinking such horrible things about her.

“Hey Dip…”

“Mmm?”

“Can…can you stay over tonight? I just kinda…wanna cuddle or…yeah…” Mabel felt embarrassed by the request. It was like she was a kid again, asking to sleep with her parents after a bad dream.

But she really did need this. It’d been forever since she’d slept in the same bed as her brother but he’d cheered her up so much and it’d taken barely anything to bring her back down. He was a rope she could hold onto and she’d accept the embarrassment if it pulled her out of this hole.

Fortunately, Dipper didn’t seem bothered, “Of course. Just let me go wash my feet in the bathroom real fast. The roof isn’t the cleanest. I’ll, er, help clean up your carpet tomorrow, by the way.”

As he exited, Mabel lay back, her heart jumbling with emotions. Fear of returning to school, mirth at Dipper’s apology for messing her carpet, anger at what had been said about her, confusion about what to do next.

It might only be a few minutes, but she looked forward to Dipper’s return. His comforting arms would quiet this irritating storm.


End file.
